Zabini's Ass
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Follow up to 'He's Not Gay' In which Hermione and Draco cuddle, Hermione tells Harry about her and Draco's relationship, Zabini's ass in talked about, and Harry's announcement happens. DMHG. Fluff. Humor. A tiny hint of slash, but not really much.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling, not me. Bleh.

A/N: Dudes…I would have had this all typed up and posted by Thursday, but I had a stupid choir concert that took up hours…literally. It went from 6:30 to 8:45. I had to start getting ready and everything at like 5:45 and be at school by 6:15. And I finally got home at the end of it all at like 9…Bleh.

And then…OMG Friday…was crazy. I was too…scared/worried to write anything. My mind was too jumbled to write. Sorry! You see there was…a rumor of a school shooting…and there had been vandalism on the campus the past week. It was freaky and very serious. Police were sent to the school to patrol the area just in case anything did happen…Uggh. Crazy! I skipped school on Friday…and apparently, so did almost half of the whole school! Only some of the students actually showed up! Uggh…Nothing happened, thank God for that. My parents were hella making fun of me for wanting to skip though. When I came home, my dad was all like 'Are you okay now, scaredycat?' I felt like crying then…I stayed over at my aunts that night, just because they actually understood that I'd rather be safe than sorry….I didn't really want to face my parents…Uggh. Sorry for whining. I bet some of you are a bit pissed about my rambling but I just needed to get this off my chest.

Anyway, enough of my lame excuses, onto the story.

Here you go! Harry's announcement will happen at the end. One thing: there's a time skip. So 'He's Not Gay' happens between the first part of this fic and the last part….

**Oh and you don't really need to have read 'He's Not Gay' to get this, but it would be a lot better if you did…**

* * *

Hermione's POV

_Part 1_

"I'm going to tell him today," I announced quietly, breaking the comfortable silence between us. I was laying my head on Draco's lap. His hand, which was running though my hair, paused momentarily before starting up again. I relaxed into his touch.

"Tell who what?" Draco asked. I laughed lightly at his confused expression.

"Haven't you been paying attention?"

"No. I was too busy staring at your beautiful eyes," he replied, looking at me lovingly. I rolled my eyes at him, but blew him a kiss anyway.

"Suuure," I responded, "Anyway, I want to tell him about us."

Draco's eyes widened and his hand, once again, stopped mid-stroke. "Really? Potter?"

I nodded earnestly, "Yes. I'm serious. I mean Harry is my best friend and I think he should know. I feel horrible keeping it from him and…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And what?" I just shrugged in reply.

"It's just…I think it would be good to tell someone," I sighed, my fingers tracing circles on the cloth of my jeans.

"Like a weight being lifted off your shoulders?"

"Exactly! And anyway, he could also cover for us sometimes if he knew."

"So we would be able to make out more?" Draco asked hopefully. I laughed and nudged him in the ribs.

"Figures. The first thing you think about it making out," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What? I'm a teenaged guy. What else do you think I'd think about?"

"Hmm…Maybe your homework?!" I teased. Draco just raised an eyebrow at me and scoffed.

"Homework? Nope. 'Mione…I'm a guy. The last thing on my mind is homework."

"Whatever. Anyway, about Harry…should I tell him?" I looked up at Draco questionably.

He nodded, "Sure. Go ahead. As long as you can guarantee that he can handle it and won't hunt me down, skin me alive, gut me with a rusty spoon, chop me into little tiny pieces, and feed me to penguins."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at the serious look on my boyfriend's face as he said that. "Aww come on! His temper isn't that bad!"

"Suuure," Draco replied with a fake-panicked look on his face. I just laughed again and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To tell Harry!" I yelled out, grabbing my book bag off the floor.

"Aww! Now?" He pouted. I just waved bye and swept out of the room, laughing.

I'd been doing that a lot. Laughing, I mean. Draco just did that to me. With him, I felt like a giddy, giggling little girl that was talking with her first crush. He just made all my worries and precautions fly out the window.

With him, I was different, but still myself. He didn't change me in anyway, but rather, he completed me. Near him, my palms sweated and my stomach did flip flops. His gentlest touch upon my skin sent my heart leaping. At every kiss from him, I could literally hear my heart humping loudly in my chest and-

Suddenly. I was startled out of my thoughts as I collided with a hard body. We both tumbled to the floor, our limbs tangled with each others. I automatically started apologizing, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was kind of lost in my tho- Oh Harry…" I got off the other teen, a blush staining my cheeks.

Harry just let out a deep chuckle, "No prob, Mione. I was actually just looking for you."

"For me?" I pointed to myself as I questioned him. He nodded. "That's funny because I was just headed to the Gryffindor Tower to find you." We laughed at the coincidence.

"I have something important to tell you!" Harry and I both exclaimed at the same time. We broke into laughter once again once we had realized that we said the exact same thing at the same time.

"Okay, ladies first," Harry said, giving a mock boy.

"No. it's okay, you go." I was trying to stall the inevitable. I wanted to tell him. I needed to tell him. I just didn't want to go through the process of telling him.

"Okay then." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if readying himself. I had a feeling that this was something important.

"What happened? Is it saomethign about Voldemort? Did you have another vision? Did-" Harry's hand closing over my mouth cut me off. He smiled lightly and shook his head.

"Don't worry Mione, its nothing too big…" Yet, his eyes swept from side to side,, assessing the hallway and the amount of people filtering through. I got his message.

"Do you wanna go somewhere private?"

"Yes, please. Who knows. There might be a Skeeter-in-training wandering around the corridors." He gave a strained smile and I laughed, heading to a secret room that Draco had shown me once or twice. Luckily, it was nearby.

"Ok then. Follow me," I said. He did, his heavy footsteps walking alongs side me. I noticed his tense stature and wondered what was wrong. I opened the door to the room, shuffling indide and closing it behind me. "so…" I started, nodding my head at him to start.

"Umm…I don't know how to say this….Please don't hate me for this…" he started hesitantly.

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Don't worry. I'd never hate you. No matter what happens. And anyway,I think my news will shock you more than you think that yours will shock me," I teased.

He smirked, loosening up a bit. "Really? Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe" I said.

"Okay then. Prepare to be shocked…I'm gay."

I just stared at him, a smile playing on my lips. "Aww! You finally told me!" I threw my arms around his neck and he looked down at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The question slipped out of his mouth as his curiosity grew. "You knew?"

"Well, I guessed. I mean you hated that kiss with Cho and you quickly broke it off with Ginnny. And now that I think of it, they were both on the Quidditch team and so I guess your conscious wanted them, because you were in denial about being gay. You get what I mean?" I asked. His confused expression grew more, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "And you continuously stare at Zabini's ass." Harry blushed at that, not meeting my eyes.

"So you don't hate me then?"

"Hate you? No! Never! And I guess I won our little bet…"

" You win? Yeah right! First you need to tell me what you were gonna say and shock me," he announced smugly.

I smirked "Okay then. I'm dating Draco Malfoy." I was met with a pair of wide green eyes, an agape mouth, and a silence. I started laughing at Harry's expression.

It seemed that my laughter snapped him out of it because he exclaimed "What?!"

"I'm dating Draco," I repeated slowly as if talking to a 5 year old.

"I know. I heard you….but are you serious. This isn't a joke?"

"Yup. I'm serious. I guess I won the bet now," I announced smugly. He just nodded in response.

"How did that even happen?" he asked.

I met him with puzzlement. "How did what happen?"

"You and Malfoy."

"I don't know…It just did…"I trailed off.

"I just have one thing to say. Wow." I laughed at his statement.

"yeah. I know! He's sooo hot and sweet and charming."

"Hmmm…Veryy hot." Harry blushed slightly as he said that.

"Yeah. But not as hot as Zabini," I teased lightly. A blush lit up Harry's face, sending me into another fit of laughter. Harry nudged me with an elbow, embarrassed.

"harry?" I began, getting my friend's attention. He lloked up at me inquiringly.

"What?"

"Can I borrow Hedwig for something."

"Sure…I guess so."

"Awesome!" I said as I reached into a drawer and grabbed a quill and parchment. Harry just watched me in confusion.

I quickly scrawled the words 'Run. He's mad. And the penguins are hungry anyway." I laughed at my own little joke and pocketed the note, before chatting with Harry a bit more.

---------

He's not gay occurs inthe time frame between these two parts

---------

_Part 2_

I watched Harry walk into the common room nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and avoiding everyone's eyes. "Harry!" He looked up at the sound of my voice. I beckoned him over with a wave of my hand. I elbowed Draco, telling him to move. Draco grumbled, but scooted over anyway.

I felt eyes looking at us. We had told everyone about us a few weeks ago; well not really told. We just made out in the Great Hall, letting the rumors do the telling for us.

The Gryffindor's were still a bit reluctant with accepting Draco, even after all this time. There was quite a riot when I first brought Draco into the common room. I laughed quietly remembering their shocked expressions.

"Earth to Mione. Earth to Mione. Are you there?" Harry waved a hand in front of my face and I blushed, realizing that I had been staring into space.

"Sorry. I was thinking," I replied, poking Harry in the ribs, causing my friend to squirm in his seat. Draco let out a laugh at Harry's discomfort.

Harry sent Draco a playful glare, reaching over me and poking him. Draco just rubbed the spot where Harry poked him and pouted, making Harry and me laugh.

People were watching us from the corners of their eyes, well most of them were. Some of them, like Parvati and Lavender, were staring with their mouths agape. Good they were watching.

I nudged Harry, nodding over to the two gossips. "Go on with the plan," he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and called the two ogling girls over.

Parvati and Lavender ran over, giggling all the way. "What's up Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Oh. Harry wants to make an announcement. Can you guys call all the Gryffindor's in our year over here?" They nodded eagerly, skipping away.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. I just giggled and Harry blushed.

"Harry's going to make that announcement now. The one I told you about," I responded. Harry's eyes widened and his head snapped up at me in horror.

"You told him?!"

"No! I didn't tell him. That's not my right. I just told him that you had an announcement that would make his gay rumors go away." Harry just nodded slowly at my answer, looking at my boyfriend suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. Slowly, everyone started filing into the area. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron (who was always off with Dean and Seamus now-a-days for some weird reason…I guess we were drifting apart), with Lavender and Parvati following closely behind.

Everyone was staring at Harry expectantly.

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm gay."

He was met with shocked faces. Many many shocked faces. And soon later, rumors.

The next day, Zabini asked him out on a date.

* * *

A/N: -wince- Sorry for the lame ending. I didn't know how to end it. Bleh. Whatver. Hope you guys liked it though. I know its not as funny as He's Not Gay, but its okay right? Thanks to everyone who reviewd that fic!I got a bit lazy through it...could you tell? I could. Bleh. I've been too...Blah to care much. I just need to clear my haad for a bit.

Please review this one too! I love you all!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
